Halfblood Lorcan
by Lidya I. Shadowhunter
Summary: Lorcan’s a demigod son of thanatos. He and Rowan go and seek the help of more demigods to change the tide of the war. Together thay all bring Aelin home. It takes place after EoS and contains SPOILERS for ToD. In the PJO universe it is afer BoO
1. The Truth

AN: First, l I am truly sorry for any mistakes i may have made. All of them are mine given that I have no beta (volunteers anyone?).

Second, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and Sarah j. Maas

Third, please R and R

And finaly, this takes place on the beach that Aelin was captured by Maeve. Enjoy my lovelies:)

TOGPJOTOGPJOTOGPJOTOGPJOTOGPJOTOGPJ

"Where is Aelin." Rowan hissed "Where is my wife!?!" Lorcan sat there crying "I don't know. She was taken by Maeve."

Later that night before Rowan left to go look for Aelin Lorcan came to his tent.

"What do u want?" Snarled Rowan nocking hin to the floor.

"Will tell you once u let me up." He answered "Befor you go i want you to know just who I am."

"And who might that be beside for a street rat?" asked Rowan.

"If you stop interrupting me i can tell you" said Lorcan. "As you said before I am from the streets of Doranelle. All know who my mother was Fea, but no one knows that my father was not from this realm-"

"So your like the Valg?" Rowan questioned.

"No, like them at all. My father was from a realm called earth. There he was known as Thanatos the god of the dead lieutenant of Hades. And befor you ask yes that makes me a demigod. In fact that's what I'm known as on earth. Thanatos sent me to Erilea to spy on Meave by getting her to give me a blood oath. And no I don't and known why he wanted me to do so.

"When i arrived i put mist memories on every one to believe that i lived here all my life. Which surprisingly easy given that my mother was Fea and my father looked human. And you know the most of the rest.-"

"Ok, so what was the point of this nice little story that I had to know it?" Rowan asked snapping.

"The point is that i know people that might be able to help us fight the Valg. And it f you are willing l'd like for you to come with me to ask for help," said Lorcan.

"So long as we leave as soon as possible and come back as soon as we can. I am going to find Aelin at dawn," Rowan answered.

"Very well go get a bag and meet me outside my tent in five minutes-if you dare that is," Lorcan said. He then proceeded to create a portal with a bead from his camp half-blood necklace. "You showed up. Good. Now let us get going." Together they then walked through the riff between the worlds and entered earth.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

Looking around Rowan saw that he was in middle of a large field and that he was near a row of target. "Get out of there," a panicked voice called. "Cabin seven is about to start practicing."

Rowan quickly moved away from the targets and went to the person that called out to him. "Who are you? What is this place? Did you see the person that i came with?"

"Calm down man, my name is Percy Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon. You're at camp half-blood. And no I didn't see anyone with you." Once he said this Percy realized that the questions he answered were known to all of the campers. Pulling out his sword he ponted it at rowan and acked, "who are you and how did you get here. No scratch that WHAT are you, no mortal can get through the barrier."

"I am Rowan Whitethorn, I came here with Lorcan salvat-"

"No need to name names man, Now come with me I'll take you to him. Our mutual friend is with Chiron. Follow me." Percy said as he sheathed his sword.

The two of them walked to the Big House. "Where are we go-" Percy cut Rowan off before he could even finish the question.

"No here. There are too many ears" he said as an explanation.

Entering the Big House, Percy led Rowan to the back where Lorcan and Chiron were. The two of them looked like they were in in a deep conversation. "Sorry for disterbing you guys," percy said. "But I have someone that clames to know you Lorcan."

Seeing Rowan, the demi-fea visibly looked relieved. "Thanx percy for bringing him here. Can you go tell the other head councilors that there will be a meeting after supper in here?" He then gestured for Rowan come over. "Chiron this is the one that I was telling you about. Rowan this is Chiron. He's in charge of the camp. At the meeting we'll see if we can get help but until then let me show you around. We're going to have to stay overnight if yiu want the help." Turning to Chiron, "I'll see you later." With that Rowan was lead out of the building.

The tour of the camp went by quickly and soon tue supper bell was ringing. "Come with me. I am going to introduce you to the camp." The two males went to the Dining Pavilion. Lorcan told Rowan that ther tables went acording to each cabin, the names of the heads of each cabin, how many people were in each cabin, and all of their names. The two of them sat with the Hermes cabin because Thanatos didnt have a cabin yet.


	3. The meeting

Chiron glanced around the table in the big house. "Now that we are all here, Lorcan please explain why you are here unscheduled, and whom is the male that you have brought with you."

"As you all know," Lorcan began, "I am one of the many that live in a different realm. The one that I am in is at war and it's partly my fault. I was told to join Maeve's ranks and I did that. Over time I rose higher and I amone of her highest generals, or at least I was until I was told by Thanatos to close the portal to the realm by finding all of the keys to the gate. Maeve also wants the keys, but for other reasons. She wants to control the gate. Since I left her to go follow Thanatos' demands she has put a kill order on me." He paused for a few moments and made sure that everyone still was following his story. He pointed to the male next to him and continued "Rowan here was also one of her generals. He left her once he found his mate Aelin Galathynius. His mate and Maeve are at war with each other and the third side is Erawan a valg king."

Nico cursed when he heard the name, "Is he one of the three brothers? If he is why hasn't Maeve killed him and his army off?"

Lorcan turned to him, "Now you understand the situation Erawan is one of the three, and I don't know why she didn't kill him off yet. That in itself is one of the problems." He continued his tale for the councilers that didn't understand what was happening. "In the last battle between Aelin and Maeve, Aelin was captured. We need help unless you want their world to end up like the Valg world. A world of shadows and darkness."

"That still doesn't explain the conversation that you just had with nico." Piper said from her spot on the table.

"I was just getting there," Lorcan responed. "Maeve is a valg queen and she was the first to leave the Valg realm. Her husband, Orcus - the eldest, followed her to the new realm. What he did not realize was that time works differently in Erilea, and although he was a few days behind her, hundreds of years had passed. In that time Maeve found a way to convince the world that she was one of the Fea queens, sister to Mab and Mora. She killed the two of them so that they would not spread the truth. When the Valg kings arrived she had an army of Fea soldiers ready to fight for her she killed two. The third Erawan was entombed. But before she was able to get all three keys to control the passage to Erilea a demi-fea stole them. That ended the first war. But now Erawan is back andas I said earlier I don't know why she hasn't killed him yet.

"Any questions?" He asked, making sure that they were all on the same page. "Good, now that you all know what's happening, we need help. Nico, can you come back with us and teach our armys how to fully banish a valg? All the ones that we "killed" came back a few days later." A nod was all the response that Lorcan got.

"Next, Anabeth, are you willing to help us pann our attacks?" He asked.

"Of course," was her reply. "Just one question, who is the third person?"

"That I am leaving up to you and Nico," Said Lorcan. "Rowan and I plan on going back tomorrow after breakfast," With that the two left.

Chiron dismissed the reast of them, "Anabeth and Nico, please stay back." Once everyone left he asked them who they were going to take as a third.

"Honestly, I don't really care," Nico said. "Unless its Will, he is NOT going."

"There's no need to be overprotective of you boyfriend," Anabeth rolled her eyes. "I was going to suggest Percy, he can help you with teaching the solders." Nico nodded his approval.

"Very well now that that is settled you may go," Chiron said waving them away.


End file.
